


You Always Knew Me in Winter

by Snow



Category: Hadestown (Musical)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone and Hades talk about Orpheus, and his failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Knew Me in Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



> A snippet that failed to turn into a proper story.

“He’ll be mine soon,” Hades said, because he could look, because he had watched Orpheus turn back even if he’d always had more faith in that than Orpheus had been able to have in Hades, in Eurydice.

“Perhaps sooner now,” Persephone agreed, but her voice was heavy with criticism, with disappointment. Hades knew her well enough to know that she was disappointed in him, yes, but also in Orpheus. Orpheus was out there again, out with the living, and Persephone was with Hades, which left him to face her feelings. A burden and a relief.

“Many men can survive a broken heart,” Hades told her, wanting to see her pity turn into something else, even if it was anger.

“Not that one,” she said, and she was probably right. “And not you.”

It wasn’t his own anger that he’d wanted to face, but Hades could feel it lapping at his heart. He closed his eyes, so the feeling didn’t overwhelm him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, voice calm.

Persephone’s presence drew back from him, and cold mixed with the heat of his heart. “Oh, _Hades_ ,” she said, and then she reached for him.

He let her run her fingers along his cheek, let her trace her thumb over his lips. After he opened his eyes to look at her, to take in the expression on her face, he let her do a lot more.


End file.
